


Lazy Days

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Affection, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Sub Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Even Daiyoukai have days where they desire nothing more than lazing about in bed and indulging in lascivious decadence. Sesskag oneshot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 175





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeraldsRest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldsRest/gifts).



> Made for Chocochip03/CookieAsylum/HeraldsRest in exchange for some fanart that I requested for an up and coming oneshot. Thanks bud, hope you like!
> 
> Warning: smut elements

Even Daiyoukai could have 'nothing' days. Those long stretches of morning occupied by sleep which crept steadily into afternoon. And by then the day was practically over, Sesshoumaru figured. No sense in rousing himself or his bedmate.

Feeling her shift beneath his arm, golden eyes drowsily peeled half-open.

Kagome sighed, her back resting against his front. "We should really get up," she hummed, drawing circles over his striped wrist.

Sesshoumaru brushed soft lips over her marked shoulder, before burying himself back into the pillows. "Hn…"

 _"Sesshoumaru,"_ she giggled quietly, unwilling to disturb the hushed atmosphere. Warm rays of sunlight hit the sliding doors, bathing them in barely muted hues. Shadows stretched long and wide. Far off, they could hear his staff working around the Western Stronghold.

"Don't you have any important business to do today?"

"Nothing that can't wait."

When she turned over, naked as the day she was born, Kagome offered a serene smile. Dark hair lay rumpled and fluffy over the futon. He could easily spot the amusement dancing in her eyes. "You want to stay in bed the whole day?"

"Perhaps not in bed, but with you, without interruption? Indeed."

She grinned, blue eyes trailing over his sprawling silver bedhead to his hickey infested neck and chest. "Who knew you could be so lazy?"

"Hold your tongue. I am merely conserving energy," he smirked, stretching long limbs languidly, no doubt the picture of decadence. His muscles pulled taut before relaxing into his dishevelled state anew. "Really, this one is only doing his solemn duty. A warlord should be fully recovered before venturing out into danger again."

"Uh-huh," Kagome drawled. Cuddling up to his chest, she nodded. "I don't mind staying. I think Akari can cover my duties at the orphanage."

"Hn," midsummer eyes smiled, melting into a honeyed gaze.

"So are we just sleeping during this downtime ooorrr?"

Making a dusty noise in the back of his throat, Sesshoumaru splayed his hand wide on her hip, dragging claws lightly down to sticky thighs and eliciting a shiver. The scent of sex already saturated the room from last night's dalliance.

"I wasn't suggesting we do something right now," Kagome half-heartedly protested, pushing against his wrist. "I need a bath."

"Hn, I do not mind you a little… _messy_ ," he purred in her ear.

Heat painted an attractive shade of rouge onto her cheeks. Blunt teeth hooked into her bottom lip in a maddening bite as his fingers slid lower-

-only for a familiar grumble to sound out.

Kagome giggled at the noise, "something you didn't take into consideration for today is mortal hunger. I could use a snack."

Sesshoumaru sighed, as though terribly put out. "Then ask the servants."

She winced, "can you do it? I'm… still not comfortable asking them for stuff. Feels weird."

Pecking her shoulder, he roused himself without another word. Grabbing a robe and dressing, he smoothing a hand through his rumpled hair and set out to request food.

* * *

Not long after found them sprawled out on their porch, having followed the wooden flooring around to the hot springs situated away from their private gardens. Kagome leaned against his drawn-up knee as she nibbled on pieces of fruit. Sesshoumaru lay on his back, cutting them into segments with drags of his thumb, claw slicing through an apple. An ornate pipe was clutched between his teeth, hazy smoke wafting slowly into the air. Passing the segments of fruit to her, he removed the pipe to lick at his sticky digits.

Silence reigned, only broken by the chirps of birds nesting in the trees. Kagome adjusted her loosely tied robe which barely concealed her chest. The humidity of the springs caused dark wavy hair to kink, her eyes contented.

"You should establish yourself firmer in this house as its Lady, or the servants will think you passive," Sesshoumaru drawled, arm pillowing his head.

Kagome immediately bristled, "I am _not_ passive, sir. I'm anything but."

Giving an amused chuckle, he exhaled curling smoke. "This one is highly aware. You have loudly stated your opinion and inserted yourself into my business more than a few times. We only began talking due to your nature and power elevating you into a position of respect. However, they do not know you as I do. They have not seen your fire."

"That's true," she deflated, taking a segment of fruit and turning it over in her fingers contemplatively, before leaning closer and offering it to his lips instead.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow but parted his mouth for her to feed him a slice, setting it on his tongue. Her finger grazed his fang in its retreat. "And they haven't seen this side of you," she quietly mused.

Sesshoumaru chewed, swallowing. Long snowy lashes slid shut, and he snuffed out his pipe. They relaxed together for a long moment, basking in one another's presence.

Deciding to take a dip in the hot springs, Kagome removed herself from him and dragged her mate to the adjoining wet room. Warm water had been provided in a tub, and Kagome moaned the second she massaged some modern era luxuries onto her skin, lathering her hair and scrubbing herself. Sesshoumaru's large hands met her back, assisting her with washing by taking a cloth to the dried blood on her back.

A fresh bite mark was unearthed the second he wiped evidence of yesterdays tryst away. His eyes darkened with pride at the sight.

Kagome caught his eye over one shoulder, smirking. She then twirled her index finger to motion him to turn around.

"Your turn."

Sesshoumaru hummed, obeying and facing the wall. He minded the fall of wet silver hair from his sculpted back, sliding it over one shoulder. Resting a palm flat on the wall, a low rumble vibrated from within his chest the second Kagome began washing him.

Her touch felt like heaven. She used just the right amount of pressure, fingers gliding, massaging, leaving soapy trails foaming on his skin. A stray, innocent touch brushed a magenta stripe on his hip. Sesshoumaru jolted with a low hiss.

"Tease," he purred.

Kagome inched up on top toe to kiss his neck, "Mhm," she peppered more over the demon's spine, resting her forehead between his shoulder blades. "You kinda like it though, right?"

Her hand slid over his waist, dipping lower. Gentle fingers smoothed over the 'v' near his hip, stroking a heated trail down his navel and finally wrapping around her target.

Sesshoumaru shivered pleasantly, eyes darkening with thinly veiled desire.

Stroking his shaft, Kagome coaxed his cock to harden from its semi stirred state. Setting her free-hand on his hip, she rubbed the stripes there while attacking his back with kisses and nips.

Sesshoumaru jolted, lips thinning. Inevitably, a reluctant groan escaped him. Roused from his lazy state of mind, he lifted his palm from the wall, intending to push away and take the reins.

Kagome seized his hand and threaded their fingers, forcing it back down. Teeth scraped his neck. Her breasts pressed flush against his back. Her strokes turned into quick, coaxing rubs.

"Stay still. You're tired, aren't you?" she soothed the pulsing bite with the flat of her sinuous tongue. His cock twitched in her hold. "I'll take care of it," a smile pressed against his skin. "No one has to know about this side of you either, Sesshoumaru."

Panting quietly, Sesshoumaru gazed unseeingly at the wall, slumping his body down slightly to give her better access. "How is that you cannot order servants, but you are more than comfortable ordering me?"

"I'm not ordering. I'm suggesting," she licked him again, sucking. "And I guess you're the guy I get to boss around for the rest of our lives. Lucky you."

He felt her press tight against his back, urging him to lean against the wall, its cool surface acting as the perfect balm against his feverish skin. Her nipples felt like hardened peaks dragging against him. She shifted her touch to weigh his balls in her hand, and he gasped, hips jolting.

Yes, lucky him.

Kagome sucked at his neck, the pressure a wet, hot vice. She rutted against him slowly in a sensual drag.

"Mate…" he gritted out.

"Don't get snippy. If it feels good, you can let out your voice. That's what you're always telling me."

He attempted to lift his hand from the wall, the muscles in his forearm tensing as she continued jerking him off. She forced it back against the hard surface once more, swiping a thumb over the head and coating her digit in precum.

If he really wanted to, he could break her hold, ask her to stop.

But Sesshoumaru did not. He'd always kept control on a tight leash with his past lovers. Kagome brought out another side. A part of himself he'd scarcely allowed himself to explore. There was a vulnerability in letting her have the power, but also a second layer of control. She was attentive and watchful. She listened, even for silent cues to let up or move faster. Gradually, she'd taught him to be more honest about his tastes. The roles they played switched on the daily. It was unique, flavourful. _Fun._

Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the last time he'd had such enjoyment with a lover that wasn't just carnal need. Now he had a mate who could adapt and learn, be attentive or as hard as he liked. This only spurred him on to repay her back in kind.

He adored it. Adored her. Spontaneous little spitfire of a woman.

Sesshoumaru tipped his head back and moaned with a deep, velvety noise. "Hah- it's good. You know it's good, foolish woman," he breathed, resting his head against his forearm, body shuddering. "More."

Arousal clogged his senses. Hers. She loved the power fantasy of a creature like him relinquishing control.

And he knew just how to please her.

"Fuck," he growled lowly, gasping on a breath as she dragged her nails lightly at the base of his cock. _"Kagome-"_

Unseen by him, Kagome pressed her thighs together. "No fair," she panted close to his pointed ear. She rubbed herself against him to try to alleviate the ache between her legs. "Hurry up and cum. You're going to let me sit on your face after this and ride your tongue, lazy demon."

Sesshoumaru's teeth flashed, something hooking low in his stomach. He bucked and rutted into her hand, face flushed. She stroked him harder and quicker. The heady, tight sensation roared into a blinding one.

It was only when Kagome released his hand to grab a fistful of his hair and _tug_ did he spill his seed with a harsh noise. His throat hurt from groaning so loud. His release coated her hand, which Kagome removed slowly, shifting to kiss his cheek lovingly.

She then let him go- seconds before she found herself picked up.

"Ah-" Kagome steadied herself in his arms, holding onto broad shoulders. "Uh… hi?" she smiled.

Red-faced and panting, Sesshoumaru returned the smile with a dark one of his own, his palpable lust belied by a languid, half-lidded stare.

"I believe it is now your turn."

* * *

_End_


End file.
